Khufu Girls
by The Everlasting Adventurer
Summary: This is a collection of stories where Khufu has sex with a lot of girls. Spoiler Alert: NO ONE GETS PREGNANT!


**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, Rick Riordan does.**

 **Chapter 1: Zia**

Zia Rashid was having a horny related dream as she was sleeping in the Brooklyn House. She was lying on her back naked with her legs spread as her boyfriend Carter Kane kneeled between them, who was also naked and lined up his big and thick cock up with her tight and virgin pussy.

" _Shove it in me, Carter." Zia moaned as she felt something big and thick press up against her pussy. "Shove your cock in me."_

 _Carter grinned at her, opened his mouth to speak, and said "Agh!" like a baboon._

It took Zia a moment to realize that the "Agh!" wasn't part of the dream. She opened her eyes and saw nothing but darkness.

She was still in her bed and in her room. She was under her covers naked, but her legs were still spread apart and… there was still something big and thick pressing up against her tight, virgin, and wet pussy lips. Zia's eyes adjusted to the dark and she saw a hairy face, which was a… baboon's face, which was coming out from under her covers.

"Khufu?" Zia whispered, but the baboon's head moved, causing the big and thick thing pressing up against her tight, virgin, and wet pussy lips to saw at it, making her moan at the feeling.

In one hand, Zia summoned a fireball, illuminating Khufu and his whole… Naked body over _her_ body…. Under her covers… With his… erection pressed up against her entrance. Zia gasped at the size of it. It had to be about 9 inches long and about 2 inches thick. Right behind Khufu's dick were his big balls, which seemed to be 1 times bigger than an average adult male balls are…

"What the…" Zia said, but Khufu shifted again, making his big and thick cock head saw at her tight, wet, and virgin pussy lips.

She moaned at this feeling, lust filling her brain the longer she stared at the baboon's dick pressing up against her pussy lips. Lust for Khufu the baboon and his large, hard, and thick cock. Zia was a virgin, and she was _dying_ to have sex… But… As she was staring at Khufu's cock and his big balls, she decided she was going to let the baboon fuck her and take her virginity. Zia wanted Khufu to fill her eagar and fertile womb with his creamy, fertile, hot, and thick baboon seed until the baboon got her pregnant with his child.

Zia reached down, grasped Khufu's cock, and gasped. It was diamond hard. She lined the baboon's rock hard cock up with her eager pussy, looked at the baboon who was about to fuck the shit out of her pussy, and said, "Khufu, violate me. Take my virginity. I want you to my first time. Shove that cock in my pussy and FUCK ME HARD!"

Khufu bared his teeth, and, with Zia watching, slowly pushed his big, hard, large, long, and thick cock into Zia's eagar, hot, juicy, pink, tight, virgin, warm, and wet pussy, making her arch her back and moan as her dream cock (an animal's cock; a baboon's cock) sank deeper inside her virgin pussy. Damn! The baboon's cock was _so_ big and thick inside her warm and tight pussy. Before long, the baboon's big and thick cock head was pressing up against Zia's hymen. He looked at her for permission, and in response she nodded her head.

The baboon pulled his cock out of Zia's pussy a little bit, then slammed back in her with full force, shredding her maidenhood, making Zia bite her lip to keep herself from screaming in pain as her hymen was broken by the baboon's cock. But her eyes still filled with tears from the pain.

The pain turned to pleasure as she felt the baboon's thick cock sink deeper and deeper inside her tight pussy. She could feel the pulsing veins in the baboon's dick rubbing roughly against her tight, squeezing, inner walls.

Zia tightened her pussy around the baboon's cock, locking him inside of her. Zia looked at Khufu and moaned, "Fuck me now, Khufu. I want your cock pounding my pussy. FUCK ME!"

Khufu barred his teeth and started to slowly slide his cock in and out of Zia's pussy, making her arch her back and moan. The baboon fucked her slowly at first, but then sped up. Zia moaned as Khufu pumped his cock in and out of her pussy, going faster every time he got the chance.

"Fuck, Khufu!" Zia groaned as she began to hear and feel the baboon's balls hit her ass from the amount of force he was giving with his thrusts. "Don't stop pounding my pussy! Just fuck me forever! I want your baboon cock to be forever pounding my human pussy so you can cum and fill my human womb with your baboon seed! HOLY SHIT, I'M CUMMING!"

Zia's boobs were bouncing up and down as Khufu thrusted his cock in and out of her pussy. She clamped down on him and cummed hard; squirting all of her love juices all over the baboon's cock, which made it much more easier to slip itself in and out of her pussy. Khufu grunted as he pounded Zia's pussy a lot more faster. Her body was moving back and forth as the baboon pumped his cock in and out of her pussy. She felt muscles squeezing in his dick and she knew what was happening.

"Khufu!" Zia moaned as the baboon fucked her harder. "Please! Fill my womb with your baboon seed! Get me pregnant with your child! Ohhhhhhhhh, yeeeeeesssssssss!"

Khufu gave one last deep thrust into Zia, pushing his whole cock head into her womb, then let himself go. About 15 thick jets of Khufu's seed shot out of his cock head and into Zia's womb.

"Yes, Khufu, yes!" Zia moaned as she felt more of the baboon's seed pump into her, "Keep on cumming in my pussy! Give me your child! I want to get pregnant by you!"

After cumming for about 5 more seconds, Khufu pulled his cum-soaked cock out of Zia's seed-filled pussy, and when he did, some of his seed flowed out of her womb and made a puddle on the sheets The baboon laid his body on her and laid his head on her boobs. Zia reached down and grabbed Khufu's cock and lined it up with her pussy again. The baboon looked at her, and she smiled and said "Shove your cock inside my pussy, Khufu. I want your dick inside me while we sleep."

Khufu barred his teeth and shoved his cock into Zia's pussy again, making sure he went deep inside of her and that his cock head was completely in her womb with the tip just touching the wall at the back of her womb. Zia moaned when she felt her pussy being filled with Khufu's cock. She pulled his body down on her body and said "Now… We sleep." With that, they fell asleep with Khufu's cock still buried deep in Zia's pussy.

 **A/N: How's** _ **THIS**_ **chapter** _ **and**_ **new story? Good? Leave some comments below. Please favorite, follow, and review.**

 **Peace out!**

 **The Everlasting Adventurer**


End file.
